Mario and Luigi: Legend of the Watch of Time
Mario and Luigi: Legend of the Watch of Time ''is the 6th game in the series, where most of the past villains return though time travel and cause chaos. Plot: Mario and Luigi are getting used to bowser breaking in and kidnapping peach, but what they don't expect is when the castle is literrally pulled from the ground by the villian Clocksky, who is helping Bowser kidnap Peach as part of a deal. Bowser and Clocksky have set up a castle on Paradox Island, where they took Peach's castle. Fortunatley when they stole the castle Mario and Luigi were in it, and they manage to take out bowser and stop the castle on the exact opposite side of the island that Bowser and Clocksky's castle was. The legendary time watch was an item of immense value, because it ad the power of time sealed within it. When Clocksky got the watch with Bowser's help, he stabs him in the back (he takes a dark spike thing and literally stabs him in the back). The watch gave him the powers of time, which he used to throw the world into mass panic, making all who he hasn't already killed suffer endlessly. Bowser somehow learns a lesson from this, and decides to turn over a new leaf and join the bros. Clocksky reveals his true plan - to make all the universes devoid of life! this is a work in progess Charecters: Mario: you know who this guy is Luigi: Mario's brother, nothing unknown here Bowser: After many failed attempts at kidnapping Peach he encountered Clocksky, who offered to help him kidnap her if he helped him find something he was looking for, they set up a castle on Clocksky's home island "Paradox Island" and planned on taking Peach's castle there, when Clocksky got his half of the deal, he betrayed bowser. This caused Bowser to do something he never dreamed of doing, team up with the bros. Peach: Her castle was moved to Paradox Island by Bowser and Clocksky, leaving the fate of her people unknown. When the world falls into chaos, Dry bowser kidnaps her and takes her to a ruined Mushroom Kingdom, where most of the toads have died out. Clocksky: The main villian who's goal is to rid the universe of all life, he uses the time watch to do this, and nearly ends time itself by the end. (If anyone could do a better drawing that would be much appreciated) Starlow: Fawful: using the power of the time watch, Fawful was able to go back in time to find himself to go back in time later to do it. basically he brings himself back with time travel. E.Gadd: assists the bros whenever they encounter a foe too huge to take out by giving them a giant robot to fight with. Captain Goomba: Cheif Chuboomba: Used as a tool by one of Clocksky's minions, he breaks free and fights along with bowser's minions (the ones from the superstar saga remake) to overthrow Clocksky and return peace to the world. He used to be a normal chuboomba with nothing going on in thier life, when one day, the storm begun, and they lost thier home, family, and everything else, and they awoke in the mutant koopa mine and were given the role of cheif by Rockmaster. Koopalings: Dry Bowser: When Clocksky takes over he created 3 powerful minions, Dry bowser was one of them, and was tasked with destroying the Mushroom Kingdom and dominating over remaining life. He took over Bowser's Castle and treated the koopas and others like dirt. He also kidnaps Peach. Popple and Nabbit: again, this is a work in progress Bosses '#1 Giant Goomba: ''' goombas: Gallery Mario and luigi legend of the watch of time.png|cover art Clocksky (normal form).png|Clocksky's first form Mario and luigi legend of the watch of time title screen.png|Title screen Category:Mario Games Category:Games